


Maxwell Celsus Amladaris

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thejbusition‘s OC sharing day :D. I present Maxwell Amladaris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxwell Celsus Amladaris

**Inqu** **isitor Name:** Maxwell Celsus Trevelyan|

 **Companion Name:** Maxwell Celsus Amladaris  
 **Race / Class / Specialization:** Human / Warrior / Templar  
 **Varric’s Nickname for them:** “ _Silver”_  From the fact he doesn’t go anywhere without his huge silver hammer.

 **Short Bio:** Born to a prestigious family in Trevinter, Maxwell was over looked, a majority of the time do to not having any sort of magical talent. He spent most of his life in his older sister’s shadow due to the fact. But he was soon noticed by the Chantey  and trained as a Templar. He currently holds the rank of ‘Knight-Captain’.

 **Recruitment Mission:** He is recruited though the war table mission: [The Name of Our Enemy](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/The_Name_of_Our_Enemy). He will appear in the court yard in Skyhold shortly after the mission completes. He will state that his father has sent him to help the inquisition in anyway he can. You can of course refuse his offer of help and send him back home.

 **Where they would be in Skyhold:** Courtyard and/or the battlements

**Personal quests:**

  * **Quest 1** :  _ **The Laced Tattoos:**_  “Maxwell has arrived in Skyhold after a brief visit to his family’s home in Minrathous. He returned covered in what appeared to be turquoise tattoos. When I asked about them he said he doesn’t know how or when he had gotten them but only that getting them hurt like hell. I have  a bad feeling about them and would like you to discreetly look into it.” -Cullen _ **(Unlocks:**_ _ **Brand Name Punishment**_ _ **)**_


  * **Quest 2** : (War Table)  _ **Brand Name Punishment:**_  “I sent agents to Minrathous as per request. They couldn’t find anything suspicious to support his sister’s claims that their father must’ve been behind this. Maxwell doesn’t support this claiming that his father never even tried to notice him and such a endeavor would be a waste of his father’s time. I have however been able to find out exactly what they are. They are Lyrium Brands. It explains why he can’t remember anything. I don’t know if this has given him any other abilities past his Templar training or just simply bolstered the ones he already has.” -Liliana


  * **Quest 3** :  _ **Homeward Bound?:**_  “Inquisitor I have a favor to ask of you. I would like it if you could try and convince my brother not to return home. All my attempts to do so have failed. I fear for his safety if he returns home without myself, our brother, and our cousins. I still believe that our father was the cause of his brands for his failure at capturing our cousins and Dorian four years ago. I fear if he returns home now, empty handed, a worse fate will befall him.” -Lady Rhea Amladaris _ **(Unlocks his romance. If his approval is high enough and the inquisitor is female she can convince him she is worth staying for and enter into a relationship with him. Although any inquisitor can chose this option he’ll only accept it from a human female. There is an option to bring up his noticeable affections towards Josephine. If this option is chosen he can be convinced to stay for her. If neither option is chosen he’ll leave the party and return home.)**_


  * > _**Quest 3a**_ _: (War Table)_ _ **A**_ _ **missio**_ (Trans: Lost) _ **:**_  “First, I must send my apologies that Maxwell was unable to help in your efforts to  save Theadas. He was very upset over this fact upon his arrival home. Second, It’s unfortunate that Maxwell was killed defending us against a raid on the household. I would ask that my daughter and son return home to honor their brother’s sacrifice. It would be a welcomed gesture if my nephew, his son, and Magister Pavus’ son Dorian would accompany her but their presence is not required. I also understand that Maxwell and Lady Montilyet were fairly close. Please send her my deepest condolences.” -Magister Irian of House Amladaris  _ **(This quest is only unlocked if Maxwell leaves the party and returns home.)**_




 

 **How to get their Approval:** pro-mage statements net small approval, wanting to rebuild the circles so they are more school like instead of a prison also net small approval. Siding with the Templars nets moderate approval. Being nice and plesant will net small to moderate approval.  
 **How to get their Disapproval:** Asking about his family can net small disapproval, contenting will net moderate. Hinting that he’s a bad Templar because he cares about mages will net great disapproval. General rudeness and being cruel can net small to moderate disapproval.

 **Are they Romanceable?** Yes.  
 **By Who?** Human Female  
 **Can you have sex with them?** Yes.  
 **If they can be romanced and are not, will they begin a relationship / relationships with other character(s)? If so, who?**  If not romanced Maxwell will begin a relationship with Josephine.

 **Who are they friendly with?**  He’s friendly with Josephine, Cullen, Varric, and Liliana.  
 **Who do they dislike?** He is too fond of Iron Bull, Vivienne, Solas, or Sera.  

**Opinions on mages / templars / how the world is going to shit?**

That all vastly depends if you are talking about Mages and Templars in Trevinter or in Fereldan. He feels the mages in Trevinter need to be taken off their high pedestal and that the Templars  in Fereldan need to stop oppressing and abusing the mages.

Maxwell wants to help with everything but he has his own problems he has to deal with first.


End file.
